


Nachts um drei

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Thiel schnackt Platt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel denkt über Boerne nach und dann steht der plötzlich vor der Tür.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachts um drei

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, was das genau ist. Hat sich irgendwie einfach so ergossen zu dem Lied. De Klock is dree von Ina Müller. Das findet ihr übrigens hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aydw_qhd1s8   
> Und "Thiel schnackt Platt" bezieht sich nur auf den Songtext, also keine Angst, dass ihr euch jetzt ein regionales Wörterbuch dazulegen müsst oder so ;-)

So richtig lange lebte er nun wirklich noch nicht in Münster. Aber schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich sein Leben, seit er in dieser Stadt war, drastisch verändert hatte, und noch weiter verändern würde. Er hatte lange nicht gewusst, ob er es besser oder schlechter fand als in Hamburg. Aber es war auf jeden Fall anders. Münster war so…nicht-norddeutsch, so westfälisch, da konnten auch das hansestädtische Erbe und die Nähe zu Niedersachsen nichts dran rütteln, und die Menschen unterschieden sich schon irgendwie von denen in seiner Heimat. Aber schnell hatte er festgestellt, dass es auch hier die Guten und die Bösen gab, diejenigen, die man mochte und mit denen man Zeit verbringen wollte, und diejenigen, um die man besser einen weiten Bogen machte. Anfangs war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen, zu welcher Sorte Mensch Professor Boerne gehörte. Nur eines hatte gleich festgestanden: ob er wollte oder nicht, um Boerne kam er nicht herum. Boerne stach aus der Menge all der Menschen, die er kannte, so deutlich heraus, dass man ihn gar nicht übersehen konnte. Es war wie mit dem Leuchtturm Strukkamphuk. Eigentlich konnte es einem egal sein, dass der existierte und sehen wollte man den vielleicht auch gar nicht und er sah nicht einmal so aus, wie man sich einen Leuchtturm klassischerweise vorstellte, nicht groß und rot-weiß geringelt, sondern viel zu klein und einfach weiß, aber man konnte ihn trotzdem nicht ignorieren, wenn man über die Fehmarnsundbrücke auf die Insel fuhr. Er war immer da. Und strahlte Sicherheit aus. So wie Boerne von Anfang an irgendwie immer da gewesen war. Und Boerne war auch nicht so, wie er sich einen Menschen, mit dem er sich freiwillig umgab, klassischerweise vorstellte, sondern anders. So anders, als alle Menschen, die er bisher näher kennengelernt hatte, so wenig normal. Und er machte sich nicht einmal was aus seinem Anderssein, lebte es mit der größtmöglichen Leidenschaft. Boerne war mit Abstand der interessanteste Mensch, dem er hier in Münster begegnet war, und eigentlich fiel ihm auch sonst wo niemand ein, der es auch nur ansatzweise mit Boerne aufnehmen konnte. Er dachte auch über keinen anderen Menschen so viel nach wie über Boerne. Das hatte schon gleich nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, Zusammenstoß sollte man es wohl besser nennen, auf dem Treppenabsatz vor ihren Wohnungen begonnen. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass er ihm zuerst einen Zahn ausschlug und dass er dann, kaum dass sie sich ein paar Tage kannten, seine Abende bei Boerne verbringen würde, um über den aktuellen Fall zu diskutieren. Oder mit ihm zu kochen. Oder mit ihm fernzusehen. Oder um nicht alleine zu sein.

 

_Du büst mi sofort opfulln_

_Twüschen all de Gesichter_

_Dien Ogen so week_

_Dien Lachen so breet_

 

Er wusste viel zu schnell viel zu genau, wie grün Boernes Augen waren und wie sie einen ansehen konnten, wenn der Professor eine Person für würdig befunden hatte, von ihm gemocht zu werden. Und er wusste auch, dass der Professor ihn mochte. Boerne lachte nämlich viel zu selten und wenn er so richtig lachte, aufrichtig, dann mit ihm, und dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich und der Herr Professor Doktor war dann einfach nur noch Boerne. Und viel zu schnell wusste er auch, dass er diesen einfach nur Boerne wahnsinnig mochte. Dabei war der doch sein Vermieter und sein Nachbar und sein Kollege und den konnte er doch nicht einfach so wahnsinnig mögen. Aber dieses Lächeln ignorieren, ihn wegschicken, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, das konnte er auch nicht.

 

_Du keemst no mi röver_

_Twee Glas Wien inne Hand_

_Weerst witzig un klook_

_Hest mi sofort ümhaut_

 

Also ließ er Boerne herein, in seine Wohnung, in sein Leben. Und er trank Boernes Wein und er hörte Boerne zu und er lachte über Boernes Witze. Wenn man nämlich einmal verstanden hatte, wie, dann konnte man mit Boerne reden, dann wurden aus der ewigen Besserwisserei intelligente Bemerkungen und aus zynischen Kommentaren wurden amüsante Beobachtungen und Anekdoten. Vor allem war es dann aber ein richtiges Gespräch. Denn so gerne Boerne sich selbst reden hörte und so überzeugt er von sich sein konnte, er konnte auch die richtigen Fragen stellen. Und zuhören. Nicht, dass er selbst jetzt der große Redner war, Boerne hatte mal über ihn gesagt, er wäre kein Freund von Nebensätzen, aber wenn er es brauchte, dann hörte Boerne ihm zu. Oder schwieg mit ihm.

 

_De Klock is dree_

_Un blots wi twee_

_’n leste Zigarett…_

_De du mi anstickst_

 

Schon mitten in der Nacht. Und Boerne war immer noch da. Als Boerne ihn das erste Mal mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, das war auch um diese Uhrzeit gewesen. Um viertel nach drei ganz genau. Das würde er nie vergessen, wie Boerne ihn da völlig aufgedreht über irgendwelche Blutgruppenergebnisse informiert und erwartet hatte, dass er gleich was unternehmen würde, und wie sich diese steile Falte auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte, als er einfach wieder ins Bett gehen wollte, und wie enttäuscht er ausgesehen hatte, als er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hatte. Das würde er heute nicht mehr machen. Heute saß er hier, allein mit Boerne, in seinem Wohnzimmer und ließ sich einen letzten Rest Rotwein einschenken, dann war die Flasche leer. Und er merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, und er wollte es auch nicht merken.

 

_Dat wart al hell_

_Veel vertellt_

_Denn kickst du mi lang an…_

_Bevör du still swiggst_

 

Draußen wurde es schon langsam hell, der Himmel war nicht mehr nachtschwarz, sondern wurde immer blauer, die Umrisse der Bäume hoben sich jetzt deutlich davon ab und erstes Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören. Die ganze Nacht hatte er hier mit Boerne gesessen und getrunken und geredet. Und auf einmal war Boerne ganz still geworden und schwieg und sah ihn einfach nur noch an. Und es fühlte sich fast an, als würde er in Boernes Augen ertrinken.

 

_Un ik bün ganz dicht bi di_

_Un dat kribbelt wie noch nie_

_Över 40 un föhl mi wie’n teenie_

 

Und er wusste nicht, ob er Boerne jemals so nah gewesen war, körperlich, denn Boerne war so weit zu ihm herüber gerutscht, dass ihre Arme und Beine sich berührten, aber auch gefühlsmäßig. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Boerne so gut zu verstehen wie jetzt, und noch nie hatte er sich von einer anderen Person so verstanden gefühlt. So verschieden und gegensätzlich sie sein konnten und so heftig sie manchmal in ihren Auseinandersetzungen waren, jetzt, in diesem Moment waren sie völlig im Einklang. Und alles in ihm kribbelte und er hatte eigentlich gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass er sich noch einmal so fühlen würde, nervös, wie wenn man auf dem Dreimeterbrett steht und noch einmal nach unten schaut, bevor man springt, und gespannt, wie wenn man sich doch einmal dazu hat hinreißen lassen Lotto zu spielen und auf die Zahlen wartet, und voller Vorfreude, wie wenn man genau weiß, dass einem ein Urlaub am Meer bevorsteht, in dem man nichts anderes findet als Frieden und Weite und Sicherheit und Heimat.

 

_De Plattenspieler dreiht sik_

_Wat du seggst deit mi goot_

_Ik rüük di so geern_

_Du deist so vertroot_

 

Die Stille im Raum war nicht wirklich ruhig. Die Musik, die sie früher am Abend aufgelegt hatten, war längst verstummt, nur der CD-Player klackerte hin und wieder noch leise vor sich hin. Und Boerne war ihm so nah, dass er dessen Atmen überdeutlich hören konnte, und fast glaubte er Boernes Herzschlag zu hören, aber das war nur sein eigenes Herz, das ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Er konnte Boernes Aftershave riechen und darunter einen Duft, der irgendwie eine Mischung aus Wein und Seife und so viel mehr war, und der in seinem Geruchsgedächtnis einfach nur _Boerne_ hieß. Wie lange er da wohl schon abgespeichert war? Vermutlich viel zu lange, und viel zu lange, ohne dort überhaupt eine Daseinsberechtigung zu haben. Jetzt jedoch bekam der Duft eben diese Daseinsberechtigung. Boerne sagte ihm, was er schon viel zu lange hatte hören wollen, Dinge, von denen er dachte, er würde sie nie mehr hören, aus Boernes Mund schon gar nicht. Beruhigende Worte und aufwühlende Worte, versichernde Worte und liebende Worte. Und es fühlte sich so vertraut an, Boerne so nah bei sich zu haben, als wäre das schon immer so gewesen und als könnte es gar nicht anders sein – und in gewisser Weise stimmte das auch.

 

_Un du küsst mi den Hals_

_Striekst mi över’t Gesicht_

_Un du büst veel to jung…_

_Over dat kümmert mi nich_

 

Neu war, dass Boerne ihn jetzt berührte und er ihn berühren durfte, kein unauffällig gestohlener Körperkontakt mehr, sondern eine warme Hand an seiner Wange, Finger, die über sein Gesicht streichen, weiche Lippen auf seinen, an seinem Hals. Und es gab so viele Dinge, die gegen sie sprachen: Nachbar und Vermieter und Kollege und…Mann (doch das machte ihm schon lange nichts mehr aus), Freunde, zu viele Gegensätze und eine komplett andere Einstellung zu so vielen Dingen. Aber all diese Bedenken wurden einfach weggespült, Boernes Berührungen und Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten wuschen all die Bedenken einfach weg, so wie das Meer mit seinen Wellen Fußspuren im Sand einfach verschwinden lässt.

 

_De klock is dree_

_Blots wi twee_

_Wi du mi ankickst_

_Nu is dat hell_

_Wi vertellt_

_De eerste Zigarett_

_Bevör du still swiggst_

 

Und es gab nur sie beide und sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. Er bemerkte kaum, dass die Nacht inzwischen dem Tag gewichen war. Aber das war auch egal, denn sie hatten Zeit. Und statt Rotwein tranken sie jetzt Kaffee und Boerne wurde auf einmal wieder ganz still, und bereitwillig ließ er sich mitziehen, als Boerne aufstand und nach seiner Hand griff und ihn ins Schlafzimmer führte.

 

_Un ik ligg ganz dicht bi di_

_Un de Sünn schient wie noch nie_

 

Boerne lag neben ihm, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen, die Arme umeinander gelegt, Finger malten Muster auf nackte Haut und Lippen trafen sich zu abertausenden Küssen. Die Sonne fiel ins Zimmer und auf sie. Aber schwarze Gewitterwolken oder graue Nebelschwaden hätten den Himmel verdunkeln können, und über seinem Bett hätte für ihn, für sie beide, trotzdem die Sonne geschienen.

 

_Wi du mi ankickst_

_Un ik bliev solang bi di_

_Bit de Mond schient wie noch nie_

_Över 40 un föhl mi wie’n teenie_

 

Es war völlig egal, was um sie herum geschah. Es war nur wichtig, dass sie zu Hause waren, zusammen, sich ansahen, sich spürten. Und als der Mond schon längst wieder schien, hatte er immer noch nicht aufgehört sich so zu fühlen wie er sich nur mit Boerne fühlen konnte.


End file.
